xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Psylocke
Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock) is a telepathic and telekinetic mutant capable of generating psionic blades. Biography |-|Original Timeline ''X-Men: The Last Stand When the mutant "cure" was created, Psylocke and the other Omegas protested against it and later joined the Brotherhood of Mutants in an attempt to destroy it. The Omegas later participated in the battle of Alcatraz Island. During the fight, Psylocke helped capture Warren Worthington II and attempted to kill him by throwing him off of a balcony. However, his son saved him before he could hit the ground. When Phoenix began to destroy Worthington Labs with her disintegration wave, Psylocke and the rest of her teammates were incinerated while trying to escape. |-|Revised Timeline= X-Men: Apocalypse ''To be Added Non-Canon ''X2: X-Men United Before his death, William Stryker had been keeping files on Braddock, along with many other mutants. During the battle at Alkali Lake, when a brainwashed Professor X used Dark Cerebro against the mutants all over the world, Betsy Braddock was in a fashion show in Vatican City when Dark Cerebro's power put her in a coma. When the machine was destroyed, Braddock woke up from her coma, using her telepathy to discover what had happened. Powers Original Timeline *'Shadow Teleportation''' - Psylocke demonstrated an ability to teleport through shadows. Revised Timeline *'Telepathy: '''Psylocke can use telepathy at a powerful level. *'Telekinesis: Elizabeth has telekinetic abilities that match those of Jean Grey. **'''Psionic Blades: She can project sharp psionic energy blades of bright pink colour, powerful enough to burn through metal and cut an entire car in two. *'Expert Swordswoman: '''Psylocke's mind was transferred to a Japanese's body where she learned sword martial arts. Trivia *Psylocke was originally going to be in ''The Wolverine, and Priyanka Chopra was considered for the role, but she was eventually written out of the script. **Interestingly whilst Psylocke is British White, most fans remember her as Asian due to her body swap with Kwannon. However in the UK, Asian refers to South Asians as opposed to USA where it is used for East Asians. This may be the reason why Indian actress Priyanka Chopra was considered for the role. **Despite the fact that Priyanka Chopra did not portray Psylocke. In the TV show, Wolverine and the X-Men (which is loosely based off the films), Psylocke appears to British Asian (South Asian) as opposed to British White or Japanese like the comics. *Although Mei Melançon said that she would be able to use psi-blades in the film, she does not use them in the film or deleted scenes. *Psylocke's appearance in X2: X-Men United was not seen but she was only mentioned in the novelization. *In the novelization of X-Men: The Last Stand, Psylocke survives disintegration. *In the comics, Psylocke is British Caucasian. However she is portrayed as Asian in other version due to her infamous body swap with a Japanese Mutant named Kwannon aka Revanche. **In the comics, after Revanche's death from the Legacy Virus, Psylocke remained trapped until her death and resurrection where her brother James Braddock recreated her original body. External links * * Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Asian Category:Villains Category:Omegas Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Characters Killed by Jean Grey Category:Black Hair Category:Purple Hair Category:Highlights Category:Long Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Teleportation Category:Anti-Human Category:Stryker's Files Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Telepathy Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Members Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Energy Blasts Category:Telekinesis Category:Martial Artists